Stay True
by Rei-leigh
Summary: As Minako desperately tried to fight her burning emotions, four silhouettes of the Senshi's past lovers materialized in the horizon. R&R Minako & Kunzite


**Stay True**

  


Disclaimer: Do not own the Senshi or Shittenou.

~*~*~ 

She stared blankly at Sailor Mercury's cold harsh words. 

"They..." she stuttered. 

"I'm sorry, Minako," Mercury said hugging one of her best friends. "All four of the Shittenou have been tooken over by Beryl." 

Sailor Venus shook in Mercury's arms. 

"They are coming for our lives, Venus, we have to fight them," Mars said. 

Venus could tell the news had hurt each one of them as hard, but they had expressed it in different ways. Venus alluded to last night when Rei sat in the temple for hours, forgetting about dinner completely. Ami was in the library in her personal reading corner with romance novels piled high. Makoto had trained, long and hard also forgetting about dinner. 

"Was I the last to know?" Venus asked. 

Mercury nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Venus; we knew you would take it the worst." 

Venus shook uncontrolably now. "So they are coming for us?" 

Jupiter nodded. "Any moment we will see their sillouettes painted across the horizon." 

Venus nodded. "Mercury I want you to get out your computer after you hide behind that bush and when they arrive I want you to calculate their force of power. Jupiter I want you to hide behind that bush and Mars I want you to come with me." 

They all nodded knowing the plan was the best. They followed their orders to the fullest, covering some parts of their fuku in dirt to hide better in the bushes. 

"Rei, oh Kami, Rei! Why?" Venus asked hugging Mars. 

"I don't know," Mars replied hugging Venus close. "I knew something was bound to happen along these lines." 

Venus tried to resist her oncoming tears. 

"The battle begun years ago and finding our weaknesses was Beryl's plan. And once we let the Shittenou into our hearts, Beryl found a way in." 

Venus nodded. 

"Venus!" Jupiter called spotting four tall figures walking slowly towards their current position. 

"Mercury," Venus started looking over at Mercury's current station. "What do they read?" 

"Nothing," Mercury responded. "Beryl must have protected them, somehow. We will have to fight without knowing." 

"Charge on five," Venus called out looking at Mars to her side. 

Mars nodded. 

"One!" Venus began as the Shittenou started moving faster at the sound of Venus' female voice. "Two..." 

Slowly the Shittenou's faces developed in the newfound sunlight. Their faces were stone and had no feeling like they once did. Their eyes were dead and uncaring. They posture was egotistical. 

Venus steadied. "Four. Five!" 

Each Senshi jumped out from their respective bushes and charged for their formal lovers. 

'Why Kami? Why us?' Minako's heart shouted at her mind. 

"Princess Venus has come out to play," Kunzite sneered as he flung his sword out to meet with her flesh. 

"Shut the hell up and just fight," Venus screamed dodging the sword narrowly. 

Venus soon found the other Senshi missing from the area. She was alone, all alone with Kunzite once again. 

Venus ignored this fact and desperately tried to keep her raging emotions to a minimal. She raised her own sword at him, not knowing if she was prepared but taking the chance. 

Kunzite grinned at her, mocking her evident fear and hatred. "You are prepared to die?" 

Venus growled lowly. "My end will come well before yours does." 

Kunzite's grin genuinely grew. "We will see about that." 

He lunged forward, his sword aiming for her gut. It all seemed in slow motion for Venus. She dodged it and then found an opening. It was an opening one could only wish for and she knew Kunzite knew he had made a mistake by giving it to her by the look of continental disgust on his hard face. Unwillingly, she took the chance and dug her sword into his ribs. 

Kunzite yelped in pain. He looked down momentarily and then grabbed his wound, trying to keep the bleeding down. The wound was fatal; he would die within the hour. 

Venus watched his face gingerly as fear swept upon him for a second as he gapped at his wound. 

"You may have torn a whole threw me, but if I die from this I will take you with me." 

Kunzite lunged forward once again, seeing his opportunity to take advantage of her surprise. She dodged it and turned to watch him fall and grown in deep pain. Without another throat she buried her sword into his back. 

She watched him fall back down with wide eyes. He wouldn't get up ever again after that wound. _She_ had given it to him, and for that she hurt inside. More than ever. 

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself. 

Unexpectedly, Kunzite laughed as he stood. "Never seen blood before?" 

Venus back away holding her bloody hands close to her heart. The pain was so great. She closed her eyes, wishing to escape from the pain. She forced herself to find her mind link with the others. She gasped in horror, terrified. There was no link. 

"Look at what you have done!" Venus yelled at Kunzite pointing at him. 

"What have I done?" he asked watching her crystalline tears drip down her perfect unharmed face. 

Venus' emotions finally caught up wit her. "It's your entire fault! Why did you?! How could you?" 

Kunzite frowned and watched her mentally breakdown. "What has happened? Why are you crying?" 

"Why would you care?" she shouted at him. 

He reached out and touched her delicate porcelain arm. "Tell me, maybe I can help." 

Her cerulean blue eyes flickered surprise. She drew back quickly trying to forget the past. "Why would you want to help anyways?" 

He looked at her once more. She had a phantasmagoria of blonde and almost silver looking hair, with shots of gold that framed her beautiful complexion of the Goddess Aphrodite. Her voice was like a stream of limpid melodious notes that flowed and mingled, trilled and soared in his ears. Her fuku was the opposite of a prosaic. It was splendid with the short skirt and tight body suit that made her beautiful curves and features stand out more. Her eyes were as blue as the sky but they showed action and emotion like no other pair of eyes he had seen. They danced when happy and darkened when sad. 

He asked again, gently. "What has happened?" 

She closed her eyes wishing the truth were all but what it was. "Your Shittenou have killed my Senshi! One by one...probably split them open not caring one bit that they were killing the ones they once had loved more than anything in this millennium!" 

Kunzite's stone gray eyes narrowed and hardened. "What?" 

Venus backed away more shaking her head from side to side slowly. "Never mind, forget it." 

Those words tore at Kunzite. He couldn't understand why they hurt. 

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" 

"Because the truth hurts and I don't want to realize it." 

Kunzite growled. "As much as it might hurt you, tell me." 

"We were all once in love! The Shittenou and the Senshi! Together and in love!" Venus shouted. Her eyes watered once more. "Then Beryl...she turned you against us and now..." 

"You are a liar," Kunzite breathed. This was unimaginable. The Shittenou and the Senshi in love? 

"Think what you want!" Venus shouted at him with anger. 

"I will kill you! It is my destiny!" shouted Kunzite with equal anger evident in his voice. 

"Fine! But I will make you work for it!" Venus remarked while her fists clenched in anger. "And you will pay for all this pain and hurt and suffering you have put me through!" 

Kunzite could not think of anything but her last words. "Pain and suffering?" 

"Don't you realize it?" she asked him. "I told you, we were in love! And it hurts to have the one you love try to kill you without even caring or thinking twice about it." 

Venus watched him debate against himself. Her only thought was to help him but she knew he was the enemy. 

"Are you telling me the truth?" he demanded from her once more. 

"Yes, why would I lie to you?" she asked. Her eyes pleaded as her sapphire gazed looked at his crippled body. 

Kunzite battled with himself once more. Why would she make up a silly thing like that? The answer was clear to him, she wouldn't. 

"What was it like?" he asked looking into her heavenly eyes once more for untold answers. "What was it like to be in love?" 

Venus looked away into the horizon, trying to remember everything. "The first time I saw you, I knew I had fallen in love. But you never really showed me that you loved me, too. Your Shittenou, though did explain to me that you concealed your feelings behind that cold face of yours." 

Kunzite listened, picking apart everything, trying to remember at least the smallest amount of information. 

"And so," she stopped and tried to hold back tears. "So one night I challenged you to a sword fight. I had bested you. I had you, *you*, backed up in a corner and my blade close to your neck..." 

"And you asked me how I felt about you. I answered that I found you irritating and childish. So you pushed your blade closer to my exposed neck and you asked me again," Kunzite remembered. He continued, "At first I didn't want to tell you but your eyes were so trustworthy. They were so innocent and juvenile; I didn't want to see you sad." 

Venus listened, the tears that she once tried to hold back dripping down her face. 

"So, I told you that I loved you. Everything about you. The always present sparkle in your sapphire eyes. Your laugh and the way you talk. They way you could always relate to people. How you were always kind. How you thought fast and how your emotions are always written on your visage. I loved the way your blonde hair flowed so elegantly down your back and how your body had gentle curves. I loved the way your porcelain skin feels and how you never forget anyone. I told you that I loved your weakness and your power. Minako..." 

She looked up at him. "See, I wasn't lying to you. After you explain how you felt I lowered my sword and looked at your hard gaze..." 

Kunzite nodded. "And you walked away from me. You through your sword on the ground and just walked away." 

"You called out at me. To tell you the truth, I wanted to be with you! Day and night! Because I loved you like no other human could love another." 

Kunzite smiled down at her. "The next day in the training room I came up to you, you went to leave but I grabbed your wrist." 

"You, of all people, pleaded for me to stop ignoring you. You said it in front of everyone, and it was loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear! Then you bent down and kissed me..." 

Kunzite smiled and limped over to her, outstretching his arms. She flung into his inviting arms, hugging onto his muscular body and sobbing into his chest. She fitted her head under his chin as he wrapped his strong and warm arms around her. 

"Remember when we wanted to live forever?" Venus looked up at him. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to be with you." 

Venus smiled. "Why don't we, just die together? Like this? So we can live forever in each others hearts? And when Serenity resurrects us, we can be together again to live in Crystal Tokyo." 

Kunzite smiled back at her golden smile. "I would love that." 

Venus picked up her sword, as Kunzite did the same. In a moment of terrible grief they kissed each other one last time, filling it with hot passion and burning desire before the last moments of their life. 

"I love you," Venus whispered in his ear as she cut his through, slowly as he did the same. 

"I love you, too," he replied weakly. 

They fell on the ground, huddled close to each other as the fought to breathe. 

"I promise to you, Minako, that I will always remember you and that I will always love you." 

Venus shifted and looked up at him. Her last words were a sweet melody to his ears, "And I promise the same to you." 

~*~*~ 

*Sniff* I love Minako & Kunzite pairings! This turned out a LOT longer than I expected!! I was just planning on have a short story with tons of details, not a long story with no details. I personally think I can't write worth beans, but if you practice you get better. It took me three days to write this (for an hour at a time)...DANG! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how well it was and **if I should make one of these for each Senshi included Serenity**. Thanks a bunch 


End file.
